Kebahagiaan
by Shinryuu L. Kiseki
Summary: Seperti apa cinta itu menurut kalian? Zeref punya versi cintanya sendiri. Bagi Zeref, cinta itu ... #RomanceFI2019


**Disclaimers : Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, dll**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Kebahagiaan**

**By Shinryuu ****L****.**** Kiseki**

-*#~Shinryuu L. Kiseki~#*-

_Seperti apa cinta itu menurut ka__l__ian?_

_Samakah denganku?_

_Mau dengar pendapatku?_

_Bagiku … cinta itu …._

-*#~Kebahagiaan~#*-

**Tuk Tuk**

Serasa ada yang menekan-nekan dahiku, seingatku tadi aku sedang selonjoran di kursi taman pada siang hari tadi, dan ah … sepertinya aku tertidur. Ku putuskan untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku, ingin tahu apa yang menekan-nekan dahi terindah _made in surga_ ini –ehm- boleh dong memuji diri sendiri.

Ternyata itu tangan seorang gadis, dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang senantiasa menyentuh dahiku. Ku lihat wajahnya yang menunduk ke arahku, cantik … mungkin produk yang sama denganku, dia _made in surga_ juga. Mata hijaunya yang indah, rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergelombang, senyumnya yang membuatku terpana karena lebih manis dari kopi -lah iya dong- buatan ibuku. Seakan tak diberi kesempatan memandanginya lebih lama lagi, suara lembut itu akhirnya ia keluarkan untuk memanggilku.

"Zeref_-kun … _sudah sore loh, ngapain tidur sendiri disini?" ucapnya yang masih senantiasa menunduk menatapku.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan pahitnya hidup menjadi seorang gembel yang tak punya rumah, yang hanya mengandalkan kursi taman untuk tidur," jawabku ngasal.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku ini, tapi rasanya tadi aku tidur sendirian saja, kenapa sekarang bisa ada dia dan aku malah tidur dipangkuannya? Sebentar … dipangkuannya?

Sontak aku langsung bangun dan duduk, dengan wajah agak bersemu aku mulai berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah. 'Dengan kekuatan bulan … tenanglah Zeref, jangan panik,' ucapku dalam hati berusaha untuk tidak terlihat jelas bahwa aku sedang salah tingkah.

"Ehm, kok kamu bisa disini? D-dan kenapa bisa aku ti-tidur dipangkuanmu?" terkutuklah kau lidah, berani-beraninya kamu gelagapan setelah hati kecilku menyuruhmu untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku hanya mau main kesini tadi dan kebetulan aku lihat kamu tiduran disini, ya udah deh sekalian aja aku nemenin kamu," jawabannya ini membuatku tersipu malu, hanya saja kenapa mesti tidur dipangkuannya coba?

"Kamu nggak suka ya kalo aku bikin kamu nyenyak tidur di pangkuanku?" seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang aku gelisahkan, bagaimana caraku menjawabnya nih? Ini kan bukan soal suka nggak suka nya.

'Sekarang aku belum menyukaimu, nggak tahu deh besok' ingin ku jawab ini, tapi nggak jadi karena takut dimarahin sama yang punya dialog ini. Ya udah, aku bilang saja aku hanya kaget tiba-tiba dia ada disini, untungnya dia nggak marah.

"Pulang yuk, udah mau malam loh," ajaknya

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, "Yuk, sekalian aku antar kamu pulang, Mavis."

Kami pun beranjak darisana, ku pegang tangannya sembari mengantarnya pulang, jujur saja aku agak gugup pada gadis ini. Mavis Vermillion, teman semasa kecilku yang kurawat seperti anak sendiri … hehe lupakan. Ya, dia temanku sejak kecil. Harusnya aku tak perlu gugup menggandeng tangannya, mungkin karena sekarang aku sudah punya perasaan cinta padanya.

_Bagiku … cinta itu …._

-*#~Mendebarkan~#*-

Panas terik dihari Sabtu, asiknya memang tiduran dan bermesraan dengan kipas angin di rumah. Tapi, saat ini aku malah kembali berada di taman seperti kemarin untuk menemani Mavis yang ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

"Zeref_-kun_!"

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya. Ia sodorkan satu untukku, ku terima dengan senang mumpung gratis. Aku mulai minum sambil menunggunya menceitakan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

**BYUUURRR**

"Uhuk-uhuk, a-apa?" aku menyemburkan minuman yang harusnya untuk menyegarkan kerongkonganku tapi malah berakhir untuk semut ditanah.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai seseorang, tapi kayaknya dia nggak suka aku deh."

Aku terkejut dengan yang disampaikannya ini, ku kira ia mau menceritakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku saja ya? Tapi gimana kalo nyatanya dia nggak suka aku?"

Aku melihat dia menunduk dan memandangi kaleng minumannya, dia terlihat sedih dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Mavis, kita nggak bisa memaksakan perasaan kita harus dibalas, tapi kita hanya berharap sambil berusaha biar perasaan dia itu sama dengan kita," terangku padanya.

"Lalu kamu mau membantuku berusaha biar perasaanku dibalas?"

"Tentu, kamu tahu kalo aku akan selalu bantu dan bikin kamu bahagia."

"Yeeaay, bantu aku ya dengan Yuriy Dreyar, kamu kan dulu pernah belajar bareng dengan dia."

"Hn, aku akan bantu kamu biar jadian dengan Yuriy," aku tersenyum melihatnya bahagia seperti itu walaupun aku merasakan sakit, mengingat perasaanku sama sekali tak terbalas.

Tadinya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi ya sudahlah … aku hanya mau dia bahagia dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya itu. Aku akan bantu, meskipun untuk membuatnya bersama dengan orang lain dan tentunya itu berarti dia akan mulai menjauh dariku.

_Bagiku … cinta itu …._

-*#~Pengorbanan~#*-

Sudah seminggu aku menjalankan misi untuk kebahagiaan mavis, dia sudah dekat dengan Yuriy dan kelihatannya perasaan Mavis terbalaskan. Hebat juga aku nyomblangin orang ya, mereka jadi cocok gitu. Hingga hal yang sejujurnya membuatku takut pun terjadi.

"Zeref_-kun,_ apa Yuriy membalas perasaanku? Kenapa dia masih belum menyampaikan perasaannya padaku?" Mavis datang lagi curhat dan mengadukan persoalan cintanya dengan Yuriy.

"Apa aku harus menunggu atau sampaikan saja ya perasaanku padanya?" tambah nya lagi.

"Kamu ragu menyampaikan perasaanmu karena takut tidak diterima ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya, aku juga takut nantinya jika ditolak aku jadi canggung dengannya."

"Mavis, sampaikan saja soal perasaanmu, grup band ST12 sudah bilang bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki," jawaban nggak jelas dariku ini sempat membuatnya tertawa.

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal karena nggak sempat bilang, terima nggak terima itu soal nanti."

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, "aku akan mengatakan perasaanku sore ini padanya."

Setelah itu kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sejak tadi hingga sampai rumah pikiranku sangat berkecamuk. Aku mulai merasa bodoh karena menyarankan Mavis menyatakan perasaannya. Aku merasa bodoh karena tak memperjuangkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi semua terbantahkan oleh keinginanku ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan siapapun itu.

Tepat sore nanti semuanya akan berakhir, Mavis akan bersama dengan orang lain. Aku tidak akan punya kesempatan bersama dengannya seperti biasa lagi. Bohong jika kubilang tidak merasakan sakit, tapi aku harus mampu merubah sakit itu menjadi bahagia demi Mavis.

Semua pikiran yang menyesakkan ini membuatku lelah, aku putuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di kasurku yang terlihat begitu pengertian dengan yang kurasakan saat ini. Ku baringkan badanku diatasnya dan kututup kedua kelopak mataku, berharap semua akan membaik ketika aku bangun. Biarkan aku terlelap sejenak ….

_Bagiku … cinta itu …._

-*#~Penyesalan~#*-

**Gedubrak … Meooww!**

Suara berisik ini mengganggu istirahatku, aku melihat jam di dinding kamarku yang menunjukkan jam empat sore. Aku langsung bangun dan mencuci muka lusuhku di kamar mandi, sembari membasuh muka aku teringat satu hal … sekarang mungkin mereka udah jadian. Harusnya aku senang, tapi tetap saja aku masih gelisah.

Mungkin, harusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku dari dulu, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, hanya orang bodoh yang akan menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang yang sudah jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain.

"_Mavis, sampaikan saja soa__l__ perasaanmu, grup band ST12 sudah bi__l__ang bahwa cinta itu tak harus memi__l__iki."_

Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat hal itu ya?

"_Jangan sampai kamu menyesa__l__ karena nggak sempat bi__l__ang, terima nggak terima itu soa__l__ nanti."_

"Hahahaha," sekarang aku seperti orang gila yang tertawa sendiri, dan sedetik kemudian ….

**SYYUUUU~**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ingin bertemu Mavis, merutuki kebodohanku yang tak mampu menyatakan perasaanku padanya. "Aahhh bodoh sekali aku," selama perjalanan aku terus mengoceh merutuki diriku sendiri hingga aku sadar satu hal ….

"Mavis ada dimana?"

Setelah sibuk keliling sambil berlari hingga senja datang, aku tak kunjung menemukannya bahkan dirumahnya sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di taman, tempat biasa aku selonjoran. Aku tak tau kenapa bisa sampai di taman, tapi tempat inilah aku sering menenangkan diriku dan disinilah aku sering menikmati hari berdua dengan Mavis.

Aku teringat kembali beberapa waktu lalu disini aku tidur dipangkuannya, betapa inginnya aku kembali diwaktu itu dan menyatakan perasaanku saat itu juga padanya.

"Aarrrgghhh aku bodoh," aku frustasi dan memukul kepalaku sendiri hingga aku menyadari bahwa yang memukul kepalaku bukanlah aku sendiri.

"Kok baru nyadar kamu bodoh?" Aku melihatnya duduk disampingku, wanita yang kucintai … Mavis.

"Kenapa kamu disini, Mavis?"

"Tadinya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada orang yang ku suka," jawabnya santai.

Bodo amat, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya,"Aku menyukaimu."

"Maaf, karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, maaf aku begitu bodoh menyukaimu dalam diam, maaf … karena aku mencintaimu" mungkin aku sudah tidak waras, tapi aku memang memberanikan diriku menyampaikan semuanya sambil menatap mata indahnya.

"Aku begitu bodoh mengharapkan pengungkapan perasaan yang romantis darimu _Zeref-baka_!"

"Ha-hah?" aku hanya cengo melihat tanggapannya.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Sampai-sampai harus bekerjasama dengan Yuriy."

"Tu-tunggu, maksudmu … kamu-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, ia memelukku. Aku masih terkejut namun tetap masih sadar untuk membalas pelukannya. Rasanya aku tahu bahwa kami berdua sedang tersenyum didalam pelukan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mavis."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zeref_-kun."_

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, akhirnya kami melepaskannya mengingat kami berada ditempat umum walaupun lumayan sepi karena sudah senja. Kami saling bertatapam, berbagi senyum, dan berbagi kebahagian.

Kemudian dia menyentil dahiku dan berkata, "Jangan bodoh lagi ya!"

"Hahaha iya maaf, lalu bagaimana dengan Yuriy?" tanyaku padanya

"Kamu bahkan nggak tau ya kalo Yuriy sudah mau nikah?"

"Ooh, _wait … what?!_

"Hahaha," dia tertawa dengan puasnya, tentu saja aku ikut tertawa dengan semua hal bodoh yang ku lakukan ini.

.

Yap, menurutku kita sendirilah yang menentukan seperti apa cinta itu. Penderitaan atau bukan, itu sesuai dengan pikiran yang kita ciptakan dan tindakan yang kita perbuat. Mendebarkan, pengorbanan, ataupun penyesalan itu tergantung kepada kita. Kita lah yang akan mendeskripsikan tentang proses terbentuknya cinta dan apapun tentang perjuangan tentang cinta.

_Bagiku … cinta itu …._

-*#~Kebahagiaan~#*-

Shin : Selesai juga ….

Sasuke : Akhirnya bisa juga ya kau buat cerita romance.

Shin : Tunggu, kau siapa?

Sasuke : Sasuke … cepat amat lupanya.

Shin : Maksudku kenapa kau ada disini? Mana Zeref? Mana Mavis?

Sasuke : Pokoknya kau itu harus bernuansa crossover Naruto-Fairy Tail, meskipun fict ini Fairy Tail.

Zeref : Nimbrung aja nih bokong ayam!

Sasuke : Cih, mentang-mentang kali ini dapat peran utama jadi sombong kau!

Mavis : Hei! Jangan bikin fict didalam fict, Shin_-kun _cepat tutup.

Shin : Oke gengs, mohon reviewnya yaa, mohon maaf kekuranganku yang masih banyak ini, dan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya. I Love You All!

**#RomanceFI2019**


End file.
